


Family is Just a Call Away

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: Us Over Everything [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adopted Children, Andrew is an Uncle, Crashing with the in-laws, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, Losing His Job, M/M, Married Couple, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, injured Andrew, taking care of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: After over-working himself past his limits, Neil loses his two jobs. Without a way to support themselves, Neil and Andrew need to move out, and it's Andrew's turn to take care of his boyfriend.AKA: In which Neil and Andrew crash with Aaron and Katelyn, and meet their kids





	Family is Just a Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> incest supports, don't interact

  
A rough day didn’t begin to describe it. Rough was too vague. Any day could be a rough day, but that day, in Neil’s opinion, was an absolute disaster.   
  
That Friday, Neil, running on two hours of sleep, could barely lift himself up. He had to set up at the bar that evening- the place would open soon, his shift about to begin. He pulled the stools out, washed the counters as vigorously as possible, and got everything ready just about in time. His manager had had words with him about his efficiency- or lack thereof- but it was fine in the end.    
  
It was his shift, and he was the only one at the counter. Neil, fueled only by coffee he’d had in the afternoon during his hours at the coffee shop, served drinks and chatted jovially with customers for most of the night. That was until he’d conked out in the back room. He was sitting on a stool, slumped over, a sorry sight. His coworkers found him later in the night- after customers had gotten rowdy, and loud, all the while Neil had to deal with the consequences of overexerting himself.   
  
“What did you do?!” “Dude, you’re so pale.” “If you were so tired, why didn’t you take the night off?”   
  
So at one in the morning on a Saturday, he had to return to his boyfriend with bad news. The worst news possible.   
  
It could wait though.    
  
However, the week afterward was rough too, and after a similar experience one afternoon at the coffee place, he came home far more early than usual. Andrew noticed, obviously, looking over his shoulder as the front door creaked open. “Josten?”   
  
Neil dragged himself to the kitchen, grabbing the carton of milk from the fridge and pouring himself a glass. Andrew widened his eyes in shock.   
  
“You only drink straight milk when something bad has happened. What’s going on, babe?”   
  
Neil just shook his head as he knocked it back. He sighed. “I got fired from my job at the bar on Saturday.”   
  
Andrew squinted. “It’s Wednesday.”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“You waited  _ this _ long to tell me?”   
  
Neil poured himself another glass.   
  
“You’re lactose intolerant, dipshit. Put that away.”   
  
“I fucked up-”   
  
Andrew stood, propping his cane up under his weight and made his way over to the kitchen, limping. “No, no, Neil-”   


“I fucked up and now we’ve got no money.”   
  
“You still have work during the week, idiot.”   
  
Neil winced. “That’s not too accurate either.”   
  
Andrew grabbed the milk carton and put it away. “Okay, talk nonsense if you want. I’m going to get you an EpiPen.”   
  
“I got fired, today, too.”   
  
The blonde just looked at him, as if the words didn’t make sense- as if the words didn’t exist. “You got fired today. What do you mean?”   
  
“I got fired from the coffee place.”   
  
“How-”   
  
“I was falling asleep and a whole mass of shit just crashed to the floor,” he said with an exasperated pant. “And then I had to clean it up, all the glass and wipe off the stickiness, and I just made a huge mess and it was all my fault and now I- I can’t provide-”   
  
Andrew shook his head, and cut him off. “No, don’t think about that. You did the best you could do, when you’re getting as little sleep as you are. You’ve provided for me for a long time, and that’s commendable. Do you understand?”   
  
Neil nodded, shakily. “B-but… what’ll we do…”   
  
Andrew glanced around and reached for his phone. “You know what I’ll do? I’ll call the landlord, tell him what happened, explain that we can’t pay for this month and that we’ll get it for him next-”   
  
“No- no, then we’ll just end up owing him more and more and we won’t be able to afford it. I’m gonna need a new job, and it was so hard last time to get the two to-”   
  
“Okay, but, we can sort that out after a shower, right? After a warm relaxing shower with your crippled boyfriend.”   
  
Neil furrowed his brow. “But if we deal with it now-”   
  
“Then you’ll cry, or die of an allergic reaction. Shower, now.”   
  
****   
  
After a hard day of looking for work, the last thing that Neil wanted to see was an eviction notice, taped to the door. It was glaringly red, almost as if the paper itself was yelling at him. Andrew was inside, already grabbing things and shoving them in boxes as best he could when Neil stepped in. "Hello, there."   
  
Neil gritted his teeth and then took off his coat. "How long do we have?"   
  
"Till the weekend is over. More than enough time, to be honest."   
  
"Is it?" Neil took the box from Andrew's hands, turning to put stuff into it. "Enough time to find a new place? A new job?" There was an edge to his voice and he stopped, forcing himself to calm down. "We can barely afford your medical bill this month, Drew. Where are we going to go?"   
  
"I called my brother, already." Andrew sighed as if it had been a huge burden. "It was a tough conversation, but he said we can stay with him and Katelyn for a while."   
  
"You're okay with staying with Aaron for a while?"    
  
Neil rubbed his face and sighed. He knew that things were strained between the twins, and he hated that he had put Andrew into this position.   
  
"Well, at least Kayelyn is somewhat pleasant. Well, bearable, more like."   
  
He didn't look too happy, but he looked more well-rested than he had been since Neil gave him the bad news. Neil swallowed. "Chicago probably has better job opportunities, too."   
  
"Aaron reluctantly said he could get you a job in his friend's coffee place. I told him you had experience, really sold it."   
  
"You did?" Neil looked at him, finally relaxing and smiling a little. "That was really nice of you, Drew."   
  
"Yeah, I know.  _ Praise _ me,  _ please _ ."   
  
Neil snorted and then walked over to kiss him, leaning down. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too. Can I do you a favour?" 

The brunette flushed slightly, puzzled. It was a strange flip on the typical request. "Uh... yeah? What is it, babe?"   
  
"Can I run out and get you a coffee while you continue packing?"   
  
Neil laughed, then kissed his head gently. "Almond milk?"   
  
"Almond milk, no caramel. You got cash?"   
  
Andrew had his boyfriend’s wallet hurtling in no time, as well as a comment like, “should be a 20 in there."   
  
"Lovely. I'll get it done. See you soon, babe."   
  
Neil started to work, but as soon as he sat down to fold clothes he was done for, quickly falling asleep on the pile of clothes. He stayed that way for almost half an hour.   
  
When he woke, his coffee was waiting on the table for him, and everything around him had been packed into boxes. Andrew was duct taping one of the last boxes. He then grabbed a marker and labeled it, moving back to examine what he'd written. He glanced up at Neil. "Welcome back, sleeping beauty."   
  
Neil rubbed his eyes, and then sat up. "What... fuck, Drew, I'm sorry!"   
  
"Sorry for letting the coffee go cold, asshole?"   
  
Neil blushed, and then picked it up. It was still pretty warm, considering. "I didn't mean to make you do it all alone..."   
  
"I wanted to. You've done so much for me alone, okay?" Andrew scoffed. "Relish my grace while I'm still feeling pity for us."   
  
Neil rolled his eyes. "Come here?"   
  
"I would, but I'm actually really sore. I think it's time for bed, can you take me there?"   
  
Neil hummed and then got up, putting his coffee down and helping Andrew up. "Lean on me?"   
  
Andrew leaned, of course making a scene of it as he did. He groaned. "You tire me."   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Neil carried him to the bedroom, kissing his hand. "Do you need a shower?"   
  
"Babe, I just want to sleep, is that okay with you mister boss man?'   
  
"Well fuck me for giving a shit, then." Neil rolled his eyes and helped Andrew to take his jeans off. "Pants, or no?"   
  
"No."   
  
Neil tossed the jeans aside, stripping to his own underwear and helping Andrew under the blankets. "Goodnight?"   
  
Andrew cuddled up to him, hand on the boy's chest, drawing circles. "Goodnight, love."   
  
Neil chuckled, and then closed his eyes, passing out quickly after that.   
  
****   
  
The car came to a halt, screeching in the driveway. Neil had almost hit to sweet Corvette that now sat inches away from his own beaten up car- something he knew its owner would never forgive him for. The side of the mailbox read, in red paint and neat cursive writing,  _ Minyards. _   
  
Neil got out of the car and crossed his arms as he went around to the trunk. "Andrew, can you go knock? I'll get the stuff out."   
  
Andrew grunted in response, pushing himself up and making his way over to the door, ringing the doorbell. There was a minute of silence before he saw movement inside, and then Katelyn answered the door. "Oh, Andrew!"   
  
It wasn't long before Aaron had gotten to the door, in pyjamas and nursing a mug of coffee. He took a sip and sighed. "Hey, Andrew."   
  
He looked older since they'd last been together in person. That made sense, considering it'd been more than a few years. Aaron had a lightly coloured five o'clock shadow across his jaw, an industrial bar in his ear. He had on his thick-rimmed glasses, the ones he'd sworn he'd never wear because of how nerdy they looked.   
  
Andrew also noticed a few numbers tattooed on his neck, which alarmed him slightly. "What on earth are those?!"   
  
Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and good morning to you too."   
  
Katelyn pointed to the numbers, Aaron tilting his head. "They're the adoption dates, for Theo and Andy!"   
  
Aaron looked alarmed for a moment, and Andrew paled. "You two have kids? And one of them is named Andy?"   
  
"I know you used to hate kids. Do you still want to stay?"   
  
Neil had three bags in tow as he arrived at the doorstep. "Hi. We want to stay, thank you so much for the offer. Was Andrew being any trouble?"   
  
Aaron smirked. "Only the usual amount."   
  
"I haven't even done anything yet."   
  
"Yet," chimed in Katelyn. "Kidding!"   
  
Andrew huffed and crossed his arms. "You named your kid Andy?"   
  
"It was his name already. A cute blonde boy at the orphanage stole our hearts, didn't he, Aar?"   
  
Aaron reddened. "Why don't you two come inside? Kate has to pick up the kids after school, and take them to soccer practice then."   
  
Andrew nodded, and then paused. "Neil, is there anything I can grab from the car?"   
  
Katelyn fussed over them and refused to make either of them do any more work, heading to the car and taking out whatever was left herself. Meanwhile, Aaron brought them inside and showed them around the house. Everything looked pretty modern, minimalistic, and there were photographs hung all over the hall and in the sitting room. He sat them down in there and retreated to the kitchen.   
  
"Tea, coffee?"   
  
Andrew bit his lip and looked around. "Uh... coffee. You really moved up in the world, huh."   
  
"Being a doctor pays, I suppose." Aaron looked extremely exhausted and he yawned as he put the kettle on.   
  
Andrew frowned. "Are you working today?"   
  
"Tonight. Katelyn will be here with the kids while I'm out. They have an early bedtime, by the way. This will be disruptive on them as it is, so-"   
  
He cut himself off, coming out of the kitchen with his coffee in his hands again. "Sorry. I'm- I'm glad you two are staying here. I just don't want the kids to be uncomfortable."   
  
Andrew frowned. "We don't want to make the kids uncomfortable, but Aaron you need to sleep."   
  
"Yeah. No, I will, after my shift. Don't worry about me, okay? Uh, here, let me show you the guest room."

Aaron brought the pair of them over to the guest bedroom- a double bed with two end tables and a wardrobe. "Usually we keep all our stuff in here, but I cleared it out for you two."   
  
Neil smiled and thanked him, letting Andrew lean on him. "We really appreciate this, Aaron."   
  
Aaron smiled a little. "Of course. Your things, you can unpack whatever you want as long as it's nothing... dangerous."   
  
Neil's smile wavered, and Andrew raised an eyebrow.  " _ Dangerous. _ "   
  
"Like knives, Andrew."   
  
"You think that I would leave knives around for your children to find? Some credit would be nice, Aaron."   
  
Aaron sighed. "I'm tired, okay?"   
  
"I'm their _ uncle, _ and you didn't even tell me they exist."   
  
"You always said you hated kids, was I supposed to phone you for the first time in years to tell you that we'd adopted? We don't talk, Andrew."   
  
"That doesn't mean I'm going to fuck up your kids,  _ Aaron. _ "   
  
"I didn't say you’d fuck them up, I was just making sure you don't have any  _ sharp objects  _ near my children."   
  
Neil cut in before Andrew could speak. "Aaron, we don't have any knives, or anything else dangerous. We wouldn't bring them into your home, regardless of there being kids or not."   
  
Aaron looked hurt, just that little bit. "Thank you, Neil. Sorry for not telling you, Andrew."   
  
"It's fine." Andrew sighed. "Thank you for the coffee."   
  
"Of course."   
  
Katelyn hauled the bags in and smiled. "Make yourselves at home guys, okay?"   
  
Neil beamed at her. "Thank you so much. Would you rather us stay away from the kids today, or?"   
  
"I mean, introduce yourselves, but they'll be mega tired when they get home from soccer practice!"   
  
Andrew nodded. "What ages are they?"   
  
"Theo's 9, Andy's 10."   
  
Neil laughed. "Almost teenagers then? Good luck with that."   
  
Katelyn giggled. "Aw, I'm only disappointed we didn't adopt them when they were younger. I love taking care of little kids!"   
  
Aaron shuddered. "Oh god, diapers."   
  
"I'm sure that they're happy that someone adopted them." Neil hummed. "You have a nice home, and you seem like good parents."   
  
"We  _ seem? _ "   
  
Aaron snorted. "Oh, shush, Kate. I'm gonna take a shower. Neil, on my way to work I can give you a spin down to the coffee place and you can meet the manager- if it's okay with you, Andrew, to stay with Kate and the kids?"   
  
Both seemed happy with that, and Neil gasped, remembering something. "What do I have to wear?"   
  
"Formal-ish clothes?"   
  
He blinked. “Yeah, okay, I have those. Thank you, Aaron. This really means a lot." They worked together to unpack their belongings quickly, leaving Aaron and Katelyn to do their own thing until Aaron started getting ready for work. Neil put on his black jeans and white shirt, looking down at himself. "How do I look?"   
  
"Like a million bucks, probably." Aaron had dressed in his white shirt and slacks, looking very professional save for his piercing. "You look good, Josten. Are you ready to leave?"   
  
Neil grabbed his wallet, and one of Andrew's hoodies, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "As I'll ever be. Bye Drew, see you later?"   
  
Andrew chuckled. "Good luck, babe."   
  
The two left, and Aaron let him into his car, starting it up. He glanced over to Neil. "I gave you a good reference, to the manager of the coffee place. I'm showing you where the place is because you'll have to walk there and back every day since we won't be able to give you a lift most days."   
  
"I can jog this, no problem. Thank you so much, Aaron. This really...."   
  
His voice wavered now, and he cleared his throat. "This really helps us out."   
  
"Hey, don't get all emotional. It's okay, I'm glad we... get to reconnect."   
  
"It's hard not to get emotional!" Neil grimaced, and picked at a stray thread on his jeans. "I couldn't afford Andrew's medical bills for another month, this is going to help him a lot."   
  
"I'm glad that I'll be helping him, then. You've worked hard for him and I appreciate it."   
  
"Of course I have, he's my boyfriend."    
  
Neil opened the car door. "Oh, and Aaron?"   
  
"Mmhm?"   
  
"Andrew loves kids. You don't have to worry about it."   
  
"He... does? He always said-"

  
"He also said that he hated me. And that he hated you."   
  
Aaron smiled, genuinely. "Okay. Thank you. Good luck."   
  
Neil grinned back at him, getting out of the car and letting Aaron drive away.   
  
****

  
"Alright. Theo, Andy, your uncle and his boyfriend are gonna be staying here for the foreseeable future, okay?"   
  
The woman ushered in the two kids, Andrew hearing them converse all the way from the guest room. 

 

"Our uncle? We have an uncle?"    
  
One of the voices sounded surprised, and Andrew rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Aaron didn't tell them.    
  
"Our uncle has a  _ boyfriend? _ "   
  
"Yep, he does indeed, and he'll be home later this evening before daddy gets back from work, okay kids? How was practice? What're you guys hungry for?"   
  
"Pancakes!" "Grilled cheese!"    
  
Andrew snorted, and both voices went quiet before he heard footsteps before two kids ran into the room.   
  
"Grilled cheese and pancakes for dinner?! Jeez, guys, you haven't even done your homework yet!"   
  
"Mom, it's Friday!"    
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow and raised his arm in a wave.    
  
One of the kids stopped and then frowned. "What's wrong with your legs?"   
  
Katelyn went red. "Theo, you can't just ask things like that! It's rude!"   
  
Andrew chuckled and shook his head. "They're fine, Katelyn. It's just hurt, I can't really walk too well. I'm Andrew, Aaron's brother."   
  
The blonde boy gasped, widening his eyes. "You have my name!"   
  
Andrew feigned shock. "Really? That's really cool. You go by Andy, though, right?"   
  
He was surprisingly good with them.

  
"Yeppers! Do you go by Andy too?"   
  
"No, usually Andrew. Neil calls me Drew, but he's the only one who does." He paused and then hummed. "You can call me Drew if you want, though."   
  
"Okay uncle Drew!"   
  
"Hi uncle Drew," chirped the other boy. "I'm Theo, my friends call me T!"   
  
Theo was a lot smaller than Andy, yet far poutier. He had caramel hair, a slight contrast to his brother's blonde curls. "Nice to meet you, T." Andrew looked up at Katelyn. "How about I help you guys make dinner, so your mom can go and get changed?"   
  
Katelyn looked extremely relieved. "Oh, that's so kind of you, Andrew... how about it?"   
  
Andy clapped his hands together. "Yay, uncle Drew!"   
  
Theo made his way to the kitchen, hopping up on a stool to get ingredients for making pancakes.   
  
Andrew limped after them, stopping by the door. "I've got them, Katelyn. Shower, do whatever you need to do."   
  
Katelyn left, and the three boys started cooking together. Eventually, Theo made an  _ 'uhhh'  _ noise and tugged at Andrew's pant leg.   
  
"Yes?" Andrew looked down at him, moving slightly.   
  
"What's your boyfriend like, uncie Drew?"   
  
Andrew chuckled. "His name is Neil, he was on your father and I's college Exy team."   
  
"Oh dang, you like Exy?"   
  
Andrew stifled a laugh, failing slightly. "Bah-ha-yeah, yeah, I used to love Exy."   
  
Andy stuck out his tongue and put the to-be grilled cheeses his uncle had prepared into the over. Theo messed around with pancake batter, Andrew making sure the kid didn't burn himself off the stove.   
  
"What happened to your leg, then?"   
  
Andrew mused on it for a moment before shrugging. "I fell. It wasn't a big deal."   
  
"But I fall all the time, and my leg still works!"   
  
It stung, but the man knew they were just kids. "My leg works, just not as well as it used to! I fell and it was really bad."   
  
"What happened?"

  
Andrew felt himself going numb. He hadn't even told Neil what happened. He'd made up stories, only sharing with the doctor. He swallowed his fear and smiled. "I got hit by a car," he lied.   
  
"Whoa! Really?"   
  
"And you didn't die?!"   
  
Andrew took over the pancake making, skillfully flipping one and whistling lowly. "Indeed I did not. Just cost me my leg."   
  
"You're so cool, Drew!"   
  
Andrew snorted. "Thanks, kid. You're pretty cool too."   
  
Theo beamed up at him, and Andrew switched the oven on. He shooed them away, hearing them turn on the television and go about their business as they let their uncle finish making their food.   
  
He brought it out to them when it was done, one at a time so that he could hold his cane in his other hand. "Here, eat it."   
  
Andy grabbed at the grilled cheeses, taking a bite and getting crumbs all over him.   
  
"Is it okay?" Andrew raised an eyebrow. "I used the only cheese you had."   
  
"Mmhm!"   
  
Andy swallowed his food and sighed. "Yessir! Can I hug you? Mommy said I should always ask first!"   
  
Andrew paused. "She did? Why did she say that?"   
  
"Said it was p-polite!"   
  
Andrew hummed. "You can."   
  
Andy made grabby hands, standing on his toes and stretching out his arms. "Okay!"   
  
Andrew leaned against the couch, before picking Andy up to hug him. "Don't wriggle too much, okay?"   
  
Andy laughed as he wrapped his arms around his uncle, squeezing a little bit and pressing his cheek to his chest. Theo was still watching TV, stuffing his face with pancakes. He hissed when he accidentally burned himself off of the hot plate, pawing at the food a little more.   
  
Andrew put him down again afterward. "What are you watching?"   
  
"It's this show called ER, mommy and daddy like to watch it together!"   
  
Katelyn was at the door, her hair wet and tied in a bun and in her comfy PJs. "How was uncle Drew, kids?"   
  
Andy grinned brightly. "H-he made me a grilled cheese, it's so good!"   
  
"Better than mommy's?"   
  
"Almost!"   
  
Andrew rolled his eyes. "Traitor, it's  _ way _ better." He went to sit down. "What kind of old people shows do you have these kids watching?"   
  
She smirked. "It's not an old people show, we just downloaded the box set on the TV, okay? Cut me some slack."   
  
"Likely excuse." Andrew chuckled, the first time Katelyn had ever heard him actually laugh.   
  
"I asked Drew if I could hug him, mommy!"   
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what did he say?"   
  
"He said yes, and he picked me up!" Andy beamed at her. "He gives good hugs."   
  
Andrew went a little pink, turning his face away.

  
"Well, I'm jealous then! I've never gotten one of those!"   
  
His gaze snapped right back towards her. "Did you ever want one?"   
  
She pouted. "Are you offering?"   
  
Andrew hummed. "Hmm. Why not?"   
  
Katelyn grinned, cheekily, and she went over to grab a hug. The pair stayed with the kids and watched TV until it was nearing time for Theo and Andy to go to bed. Aaron was still out at work, and Neil presumably on his way home. Neil returned from the interview around half ten, Andrew and Katelyn still on the couch together.    
  
"Josten, did you get distracted or something?"   
  
Neil gave him the middle finger, before looking embarrassed noticing the kids were still up. He shrugged off his hoodie. "Interview went on longer than I would have liked. What have you been up to?"   
  
Andrew shrugged. "Hanging."   
  
"Hanging." Neil rolled his eyes and then leaned down to kiss Andrew in greeting. "Hi, Katelyn. Did he behave?"   
  
Theo and Andy were looking up at Neil, wide-eyed. Katelyn chuckled. "Hiya Neil. He did indeed, he cooked for the kids and gave me a break from the rascals for once!"   
  
Neil laughed and looked to the kids. "I'm Neil. Theo and Andy, right?"   
  
Theo nodded. "You're uncle Drew's gay boyfriend?"   
  
Andrew reddened and looked away.   
  
Neil snorted and then coughed out a laugh. "Yeah, that's me.  _ Uncle Drew, huh? _ "   
  
"It's… unimportant."

Andy stuck his tongue out. "Uncle Drew? Can you and Neil tuck us in tonight? Mommy's said she's tired all night."   
  
Katelyn sighed and reassured him again and again she wasn't, but Andrew felt somewhat obliged now that they'd asked. He looked to Neil. "Well,  _ gay boyfriend? _ "   
  
Neil smiled and sat down beside him, leaning into his side. "I think we can manage that."   
  
"Your mom works really hard, she deserves a good night's sleep don't you think?"   
  
The kids and kissed their mom goodnight quickly before heading out to the wall. She seemed flustered. "Well, they're certainly warming up to you."   
  
Neil hummed. "Kids loved Andrew, back when we were around them more."   
  
Andrew stepped up, grabbing his cane and heading out into the hall. "Come on, Josten," he mumbled. "Let's put the kids to bed, yeah?"   
  
Neil looked at him and then nodded. "Goodnight, Katelyn."   
  
He followed his boyfriend then, helping him up the stairs to stop him from getting too tired. "They really love you, Drew."   
  
Andrew scoffed, clearly just as flustered as Katelyn about the whole thing. "Oh, wow, thanks. Just let's do this, okay?"   
  
"You're allowed to like that they like you, babe."    
  
They tucked in Theo first, saying goodnight to him, before doing the same for Andy. Both kids asked to hug Andrew before they did, though. Andrew agreed, and Neil was surprised to see no hesitation in his boyfriend's actions. As he lingered in the doorway, something bright caught his eye, sitting on the kids' dresser. He tilted his head, before going over towards where he saw it.   
  
It seemed to be a leaflet.   
_  
_ _ Exy Little League. _ It detailed how a coach was wanted, and Neil glanced around the room. Andy saw him and yawned. "I brought that home for daddy, thought maybe he'd wanna coach our team."   
  
"Can I borrow it?"   
  
Andy beamed. "Go ahead!"   
  
"Thank you, buddy." Neil grinned, and then ruffled his hair. "See you tomorrow?"   
  
"See you tomorrow!"


End file.
